The aim of the Multiphoton Imaging/EIectrophysiology Core is to provide instrumentation for analyzing protein localization, protein dynamics, and protein-protein interactions with high resolution. This facility will also allow users to perform time-lapse imaging of multiple fluorophores in living cells and tissues, and combine high resolution imaging of fluorescently tagged proteins or ion indicator dyes with electrophysiological monitoring of electrical activity. This Core is anchored by a Zeiss LSM 510 META NLO confocal microscope equipped with two visible lasers for performing traditional single-photon confocal imaging, and one near-infrared pulsed laser for two-photon imaging. In addition, the stage of this microscope has the capacity to either be enclosed to create an incubator for long-term time-lapse imaging, or to be surrounded by electrophysiology equipment to allow simultaneous whole-cell recording and imaging. The unique capabilities of this facility will serve as a resource for other NINDS funded investigators at JHU SOM and will establish new approaches for studying neurobiological processes that will benefit the greater JHU community. The equipment and capabilities of this core are not duplicated in any core facilities at JHU.